All Over Again
by bjorkChild
Summary: When Naota goes back to Mabase to visit hs family, he finds someone has returned. After seven years, she's back, having searched the stars, where the one she's been looking for is nowhere to be found...


Disclaimer: I do not own the crazy world of Fooly Cooly. And I'm not too sure I would want too, except for Naota . He's so cute.

**A/N: This is my first Fooly Cooly fic ever, so please don't bash me . Though reviews would be great! Anyways, when Naota goes back to Mabase to visit, he finds someone has finally returned from the stars.**

**Prologue: Not a Kid Anymore**

She stood suspended in the air, hovering above the decimated planet, smooth as glass. The woman was hunched over, her pink hair shadowing her eyes, which glowed red, her teeth clenched, which were unusually sharp. Anyone who would have been unfortunate enough to pass by could have seen the anger radiating from her body, like heat waves in a desert. The neck of the red guitar in her hand began to crack as she started to shake,

"No…." She croaked, her voice rising as the glass surface of the planet beneath her began to crack.

"He's not here!" she screamed, and let out a ferocious roar. The woman panted, her hair parting and eyes glowing red, contrasting greatly with her normally yellow ones. Her bangs began to float, "He's nowhere!"

Each word dripped in venom and fury. And then the floating woman began to laugh hideously, as if she were in the middle of the universe's cruelest joke. She straightened and put her forefinger and thumb in her mouth, issuing forth a loud, resonating whistle. There was a pop, and a yellow Vespa was suddenly at her side. She mounted it, strapping her guitar to her back, and starting the bike. With a sneer, she revved the engine and was off so fast she was mistaken for a shooting star.

* * *

The room was messy- almost like my old room back home. I didn't share or dorm with anyone, but I still had my old bunk bed. I even made the top bunk, kept it clean and washed the sheets, ready to be used if anyone ever stayed over…or if she decided to come back.

It had been seven years since Haruko left. I know- how could I forget those crazy months where my lifeless days were turned upside down? Now I'm 19 and it all seemed like a dream…Except for Haruko. I never forgot her. She made me see past the smoke, that covered everything in sight and slowly killed you, day after day. She showed me that there was an outside world, a world away from that life that slowly ate away at you. She showed me Fooly Cooly. She showed me how to love.

I don't really know what happened to the others- Ninamori, Masashi or Gaku. Mamimi died a year ago, after a saw her in a café here in Tokyo. She had become a successful photographer for a magazine and got to travel all over the world. She found my brother in the U.S., who had married his American girlfriend. Mamimi had come at me that day, calling my name, just as she always had back home. For just a minute, when she was coming towards me, calling 'Chief', I felt it. I felt like a kid again, waiting for her underneath the bridge. Two weeks later she threw herself off a hotel building. "See you later, Naota," she had said when we left the café. I didn't feel sorry, even when I went to her funeral, standing there in the rain. I don't know why, but I knew she had found peace, when neither my brother nor me could give it to her. That was also the last time I saw Canti.

I've missed Haruko a lot. The strange thing is, though, I don't dwell on it. Life goes on, no matter how mundane, and I silently go through my routine of living and waiting. I try to remember, but nothing comes to me. All I ever remember is Haruko. The last day I saw her they told me I was Atmosk. The moment the Terminal Core had eaten me I knew what I had to do. I couldn't kill her because I loved her- I couldn't give her Atmosk because everyone I knew would die. So I sent him away- sent Atmosk away from this galaxy. Haruko followed. I knew she would; that's why I did it. Nobody won, but everyone lost- Haruko lost Atmosk. I lost Haruko.

I'm thinking I had to do it. I'm thinking of her, even now, as I sit on the bottom bunk holding the blue Rickenbacker bass, just like all those years ago when she had left without saying goodbye. Only this time, I didn't know if she would come back. For a second there, I felt like a kid again. Nothing amazing ever happens anymore.

All I know is my head is killing me. I've had this weird bump on my head for a week now…

* * *

A/N: Sorry so short guys, but it's just the prologue. I'm hoping for a positive reaction to this because I only have a vague idea of where I want to go with it. Anyways, I'll update soon and I hope you guys liked the beginning, cos it's gonna get even better Review please! Love ya! 


End file.
